


Tritón de papel

by betweenalphandomega



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Drama, Duelo, M/M, Post pag 523, SPOILERS DE LADRONES
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega
Summary: Las rutas están trazadas y por primera vez en algún tiempo, no le saben a aventura cuando las susurra en voz baja.
Relationships: Collen/Rick (Marabilia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tritón de papel

Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde que le dijeron el último adiós al capitán. Ni siquiera se les han secado las mejillas. Pero algo le dice que el mapa que tiene ante él no está del todo bien. Que no encaja con las anotaciones que él mismo escribe conforme a las rutas que otra persona ha trazado.

Es el navegante del barco, quien une los puntos entre los puertos, las islas, los trazos de tinta que hay en el papel. Pero estos ya están trazados y él solo puede mirarlos, perdido en ellos. 

Era un buen amigo.

Era el mejor pirata.

Las rutas están trazadas y por primera vez en algún tiempo, no le saben a aventura cuando las susurra en voz baja. 

Suspira, Rick está medio dormido en el camastro, descansando, o eso espera que haga. El resto de la tripulación ha perdido a su capitán, pero él también ha perdido algo, y puede que le afecte más al propio navegante que al fortachón que mira el techo, sumido en silencio.

La imagen de su rostro, pálido, casi del color de la nieve, y de las cenizas, del humo, del fuego en el otro barco le persigue por las noches. A veces tiene miedo de abrir los ojos y que no esté allí, que… esté con Jared, allá donde quiera que esté.

¿Qué habría hecho si…? ¿Qué…?

_— No lo pienses, Collen, no te hagas eso._

_Rick está bien. Rick estará bien._

No recordaba el momento en el que la palabra “libertad” le había dado la mano a la imagen del mayor, pero cada vez que pensaba en aquel concepto, los besos tiernos y las cosquillas inoportunas se apoderaban de aquellas tres sílabas. Los susurros... las manos, ásperas… la senda de lunares que creaba un mapa del tesoro en su espalda… todo aquello se mezclaba con el sabor del aire en mar abierto y con el sonido de las gaviotas en los puertos.

Se ha acostumbrado tanto a ver cada tramo de su pareja que pensar en el lecho vacío basta para que las rutas que han de seguir parezcan olas que quieren tragárselo.

Y no lo va a decir en voz alta, pero se le ha apretado el pecho al pensar en esa imagen.

Se muerde el labio y se aguanta el picor en los ojos. En las historias nadie habla del miedo que le tienen los piratas a que se los lleve el mar, ni de lo que duele cuando eso pasa.

Son piratas, son los malos de la historia, la oveja negra de los navíos. Son el tipo de personas de las que su madre le advertía de joven. Y, sin embargo, son lo más preciado que tiene.

Y podría haberlos perdido. A ellos, a su libertad.

_Pero están bien. Estarán bien._

— Collen… — le llama, y él se sorbe la nariz y se sacude.

¿Desde hace cuánto está llorando?

Escucha que se incorpora, y no, por los elementos, que se quede tumbado, descansando. Lo necesita. 

Se gira, se encara, apenas le ha dado tiempo a apoyarse en un codo y mirarle con el ceño arrugado. Rick se muerde el labio, con la impotencia naciéndole de lo más profundo de su ser, otra vez. 

Quizás podría haber hecho algo por su capitán. Quizás no tendría por qué haber sido el último en abandonar el barco. Quizás sea un maldito egoísta por sentirse aliviado al saber que no ha sido él. Quizás se odie por pensar siquiera eso.

Pero ahora no puede pensar en eso. Collen — _su genio, sus estrellas, su maldito tritón de papel cartografiado_ — tiene la voz rota y la expresión quebrada, o puede que sea al revés… no lo sabe, está demasiado cansado para corregirse. Abre los brazos, sin romper el contacto visual, y su voz se vuelve un susurro.

— Ven aquí, anda.

El cartógrafo se limpia los párpados con la manga de la camisa y deja la pluma y el tintero a un lado, levantándose. Cierra los pasos que les separan y se hace un hueco en la cama. Él lo envuelve con sus brazos y por primera vez en esa semana, no es el que llora.

No lleva bien la muerte de su viejo amigo.

Le besa el pelo con un nudo en el estómago, lo acerca a sí mismo, se mueve, como puede, para estar más cerca. Estará cojo, pero el resto de su cuerpo sigue funcionando.

Su corazón sigue latiendo tras el músculo y los huesos. 

Y son esos latidos a los que el menor de ambos se aferra. A un mero sonido que le suena como las olas o el canto de los pájaros de una isla inexplorada.

Lleva toda la semana intentando mantenerse entero por el resto. Por Kay, que a veces le busca y llora la pérdida, por Nadim, que apenas sale del camarote del capitán, por Sabir, que ya no hace bromas, y el resto, que lo gestionan como pueden. Pero sobre todo por el hombre que lo abraza con fuerza y esconde el rostro en su hombro. 

— Déjame cuidarte — susurra.

Y él aprieta los párpados, se muerde el labio.

— Eres tú el que tiene que descansar. Estoy bien.

— De acuerdo — su voz le hace cosquillas en el oído y sus manos se sienten ásperas en su espalda- pero déjame cuidarte cuando no lo estés.

Aprieta la mandíbula, sus dedos agarran la tela de su camisa y se siente diminuto.

— Te amo — se le escapa. 

— Y yo a ti, Collen — caricias en el pelo, su calor envolviéndolo por completo — y yo a ti.

Allí, en los brazos del otro, son tritones dibujados en un mapa viejo, arrugados, resquebrajados… olvidados por el tiempo al estar en una esquina.

Pero las arrugas desaparecen, y las heridas, sanan.

— Vamos a estar bien — le promete, y al contrario que se hace a sí mismo, esta suena cierta.

_Y lo estarán. Con el tiempo, lo estarán._


End file.
